legacies_of_the_voidfandomcom-20200213-history
Pointy's Goodbye Letter
A letter written to the Sandstriders by Pointy during the Harbinger Coup. Pointy had decided to depart from the group and try to raise an army in the Faewild. He would succeed, and the Eladrin would join the rest of the loyalist forces at the Battle of Broumov. The Letter My friends- It pains me to write this, but I feel it is necessary. I am gone. And I have left you this note in lieu of saying my goodbyes in person because I know that you idiots, while openly not fond of my presence, would try to talk me out of it. And dammit, you’d succeed. When we first met, I was a man driven by one thing, and one thing only- vengeance. The only goal left in my life was to destroy the man responsible for the murder of my beloved Aurora. Over time, that grew to encompass the entire cult to which he belonged, and so our goals, whatever yours may be, were aligned. But after our heroic deeds in the Faewild, I find myself sated of vengeance and wanting the Harbingers of Purity eradicated not out of vengeance, but because it is right. And so, we have bigger problems. For some time now, I have had the suspicion that we were fighting against forces larger than we could comprehend, namely the goddess Lolth herself. And while we have accomplished many things to fight against her, I believe we will need more than a Resistance movement and our wits to win. We’re good, but we aren’t THAT good. I could be wrong. Gods, I hope I’m wrong. But I’d like to be prepared anyway. I am returning to the Faewild in the hopes of raising an army. Or a fighting force of any kind. We’re heroes of legend there now- that should give me a certain amount of clout to get the ball rolling. While there, I also hope to make contact, and join forces with, and and all Greater Fey that I can. I may also try to rebuild my life in Eladrin society. Who knows. I’m crazy like that. Stacy- Quen, somehow, our ragtag group saw fit to let a 16-year-old girl be our de facto leader. I think it’s the only wise choice we’ve made. I know I shall see you all again safely as long as your levelheadedness and foresight lead the way. William Maynots- You’re a crazy bastard, but you’re my favorite. While this may not be seen as a good thing to the rest of the team, please lord it over them as you see fit. Also, I know that if it had come to it, you would have slit my throat with remorse, but no hesitation. And I thank you for that. Tolsmir- Wolfboy, I fully expect you to singlehandedly keep the team safe from our enemies. I also know you’re up to the task. McCreedy- Keep fighting the good fight, and know that if anyone I like dies, I will blame you. You have the potential to be a great leader, and I’ll be counting on you and the resistance to make headway and not die until I can assemble the Eladrin. Asana- Oh, you giant rock…. Thing. Your silence and size combined with the fact that when you DO speak your voice booms in a monotone in my head is really unsettling. But your kind soul makes up for that. But seriously, can’t you fake a mouth or something? Arwench- We may have made pacts with different fey, but I consider you kin. My pact came at a price- I hope yours is not as severe. Elanwen- Sister, you may wish to follow me, and I will not stop you. But know this- the group needs you more than I do right now. It has been nice spending time with you again.Please do not follow me, friends. Your strength will be needed elsewhere, and you probably think I’m on a fools’ errand anyway. But I must try. I will see you again. I promise. -Teleragus Diragrion, “Pointy” P.S. Next time you have to make a distraction, set something on fire for me. BECAUSE IT ALWAYS HAPPENS ANYWAY. Category:Reclamation Category:Pointy Category:Documents Category:Alex